The Mightiest Kingdom Of Them All
by Daepic Warofda Twins
Summary: Denmark should know better than to start yet another war with Sweden who still refuses to become one with him, but when the Dane plays with Sweden's desire for world domination it takes another turn. Yaoi, blood, violence, humor and drama.
1. Chapter 1

The moment Finland was out the door Sweden could hear the running steps of the Dane. Denmark ripped the door opened and raised his axe to his shoulder, Sweden who still stood in the hallway just shook his head as the other started off the conversation with screaming the tall one's name.

"Come here, babe, we're going to do it!" Denmark's face lightened up in a huge grin as he pointed towards the strong, silent man. Sweden just sighed and stretched his muscles and answered the grin with his stoic expression.

"Not this time." Sweden jumped when the violent Dane swung his axe towards his legs.

"Let's see about that." A mad expression covered the Dane's face as he quickly ran after the tall man who had been through this too many times, the Dane was as predictable as always and as he was swinging his axe all the way down the hall, the Swede had already come up with an escape plan.

Sweden ran up the stairs and heard the oblivious footsteps of his neighbor running after him, he prepared to use the heavy frying pan and as the Dane took the last step up on the second floor Sweden swung the metal weapon towards him.

Denmark suddenly found himself on the bottom of the stairs, feeling a massive pain coming from his nose as some warm liquid started to flow from it right away, blood, great, this made him angry but when he saw a pissed off Swede preparing for another hit with the frying pan as he jumped down the stairs he quickly rose up and sent up one of his legs to kick the arm that was holding the frying pan.

Hearing that the metal weapon hit the wall he aimed a hit towards Sweden's stomach but as the tall man already knew what the louder one was going to do he quickly avoided the hit and punched him right on the nose again.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! That hurts, whoa!" The Dane shook his head. "You're not holding back, baby, holy shit, it really hurts!" The Dane bent over, holding his nose as he tried to stop the blood from running from it. He blinked a couple of times before he looked at the Swede again.

"It's your own fault." The stoic nation stated and folded his arms.

"It's your own fault." The Dane mocked the very existence of the Swede's words, he dodged quickly as he saw the Swede raise his hand once again. Hearing the wall break the Dane freaked out. "Holy shit! That's a brick wall, baby! Are you going to destroy your entire home just to avoid some love from me? I feel insulted, sweetheart! And the fact that you just don't want to sleep with me hurts my little heart. " The Dane pretended that he cared for the Swede, his voice mocking every little thing Sweden did.

It was obvious that the other was looking for a fight and Sweden wasn't late to fulfill that wish. He aimed a punch towards Denmark's head again, the other dodged again, just like the Swede had predicted. The tall man kneed the other man in the crotch, the Dane fell to the ground as he took a grip around his balls.

Sweden watched as the Dane suffered from the pain but didn't do anything further. The Dane cursed under his breath, mumbling every Danish bad word he could come up with. The Swede was not impressed by the Dane's language.

"That's so low, Sweden, kicking my balls. I thought you were more of a man than that." The Dane got up shivering from the pain from the nut-shot, it didn't want to go away no matter how much he bit his tongue. "I've only started this, I will have you, baby, even if you rip my balls off." The Swede raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you given up yet?" He asked, rather rude. The Dane took it personally, that over-pretentious little bastard. He'll teach the Swede how to speak properly towards him.

"No, down on your knees because you're mine now!" The Dane pointed dramatically at the Swede who just looked at him with his usual cold stare. Shivers ran up the Dane's back as he realized that he couldn't hold the pose any longer and that it looked very ridiculous.

His face turned red, well, as red as it could get after the shower of nosebleed that had continued since the Dane had been hit for the second time. He quickly brushed away some of the red liquid, only to spread it out over his whole face as he did, making him look even more ridiculous, even the Swede had a hard time not to laugh at him.

"No." The Swede stated, it went quiet.

"Wait a second." The Dane said, walking away with Sweden's eyes on his back. He walked up the stairs and Sweden wondered why the hell Denmark bothered with going upstairs when it was clear that Sweden wasn't going to do it with him.

When he heard a soft 'dunk' his body froze and he realized that the Dane had picked up his axe which he had dropped when the Swede had hit him with the frying pan. He quickly caught the Dane's mad eyes glance at him and he barely managed to get out of his way before the shorter started to swing the giant weapon once again. The Dane grinned with triumph as he managed to make a cut on the Swede's strong arms. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was a start.

Sweden kicked the Dane's hand which held the axe, but the Dane didn't release his grip and as Denmark swung the weapon again Sweden dodged and ended up on the floor. Quickly grabbing the frying pan which had been lying next to him he hit the giant axe with a clean shot, making a mark on the giant blade.

Denmark became mad, nobody hurt his dear axe, nobody! He started to swing it out of control, the Swede avoided the Dane's attacks and quickly turned around and kicked the cabinet which stood in the hallway so hard that it fell down on the other.

"God damn it for Christ sake! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Denmark roared as the Swede bent his knees to get close to the Dane who had been trapped underneath the cabinet, he wasn't prepared for another attack from Denmark so soon and the axe buried itself deep into his shoulder. The Swede bit his lip, whimpered and hit the Dane on the nose again.

Denmark blinked a couple of times and cracked up in a grin again. "It looks like I hurt you big time, baby. Come here and I'll comfort you." Denmark's nose was completely demolished. Sweden wondered if he had been too hard towards him, he almost felt guilty when he saw all that blood escaping his neighbor's nose.

"No." The Swede said calmly, the Dane's eyes became angry.

"Why not, darling?" Denmark tried to get free from his prison but he failed.

"I don't love you." Those words lingered in the air for a long time as both of them stared at each other.

"It's not about love and you know it! Stop being so old fashioned and loosen up a bit, baby." Denmark grinned and winked, trying to befriend the Swede so that he could lift the stupid cabinet off him, then of course he would make the Swede beg on his bare knees for forgiveness.

"No, I won't." The swede folded his arms, looking determined.

"Why not, honey?"

"My wife."

"Ah, but this is not the first time you've cheated on your wife." The Dane winked again, Sweden was not impressed by that.

"It doesn't count." His stoic expression visible as always, the Dane wasn't more complicated than that, bringing up all the times he had forced himself upon the Swede. Mostly at night when the Swede was asleep and terribly hard to wake up, the Dane had several times managed to tie him up to force submission from the other.

It had never been easy to make the Swede swallow his pride and let the Dane do as he wished to him, Denmark had only succeeded once. The rest of the times had Finland or Norway interrupted them, forcing Denmark away from Sweden before they could finish. But, that didn't stop the Dane for trying to do it again.

"Naw, come on! You know you wanted it!" the Dane didn't have the brain to figure out that Sweden would never be interested to be a part of Denmark in that way.

"No."

"No?" Denmark asked, the Swede made a small grunt and shook his head. "I see… well… this is awkward…" It went silent for a while since both Denmark and Sweden didn't know what they should say next. "Could you please remove this cabinet from my chest? It really hurts." The Dane hesitated when he saw the look on the Swede's face, he pulled off an odd grin.

"K." Sweden nodded and lifted the cabinet up again, the Dane stood up in one second flat, he lifted his axe again and cut the cabinet in half. The Swede was still not impressed by the predictable behavior of his neighbor and he decided that he had to chase the man out of his house one way or the other.

He threw the remainings of the cabinet on the Dane and ran out in the kitchen, the Dane followed after in no time. Swinging his axe furiously all over the place he tore down the kitchen cabinets and tumbled over the chairs and the big table was cut in half just like the cabinet in the hallway as he tried to hit the Swede once again.

Bleeding from his shoulder Sweden couldn't do anything else but run from the Dane, he headed for the door so the Dane wouldn't ruin the place completely but the Dane predicted his moves, ran after and threw the axe which made the Swede stop for a moment so the Dane had just enough time to place himself in the middle of the hallway to stop the Swede from leaving the house. The Dane kicked the Swede in the stomach before the other could react and the tall blonde landed hard inside the living room.

Denmark showed off his grin again, but the Swede quickly got up and dodged the hit as the mad man chased him, he furiously thought of ways to get away from there as quickly as possible. He heard a strange ripping sound and saw the Dane tearing up the back of the poor couch, the Dane lifted his axe, frustrated that the Swede could predict everything he tried to do.

Denmark put the axe on his shoulder once again, he jumped up on the couch, sat down on its back and looked at Sweden who had took a grip around his shoulder to make it stop bleeding. Everything stopped moving again.

"You're not getting away this time, baby, I will have you, so please don't make that shoulder any worse. I would hate if you were in too much pain before I can show you what I've planned for us tonight. It won't be so much fun if that shoulder would distract you from feel other… sweet… sensations." The Dane showed off a confident grin.

"I won't do it with you." The Swede looked daring at the Dane and he saw the sudden glistering anger in his eyes.

"Haha, yeah right. Listen, babe. I won't take no for an answer right now. I'm not in the mood for that kind of tasteless behavior, nice and forgivingly, that's not me. So either you have to cooperate with me or I'll cut you with my axe once again." The Dane smiled an evil grin as he spoke, his fingers ran along the sharp edge of his axe, like he was threatening the Swede. "So what do you say, babe? Will you do it with me or shall I do it to you?"

"Neither." Sweden got up on his suddenly unsteady legs as he held his shoulder, it hurt and the blood was flowing from it just like it did from Denmark's nose.

"Seriously, baby. Don't move, you'll only make it worse. If you let me I'll take care of it, I promise, I won't hurt you, just… make you mine." Denmark jumped down from the coach and walked slowly to Sweden who had a hard time to think about what to do next. His mind was empty as the only thing that was running around in his head was his shoulder and he didn't like that he couldn't think clearly. It would make him lose to the Dane in no time.

"No. Get out!" Sweden lost some of his calm, he recollected it pretty quickly though, but it was too late, Denmark had already noticed the weakness. He showed off another big grin as he got closer.

"Naw, what's the matter, babe? Can't you stand the pain? But, that's not possible, you used to be so strong back then, you can't be weaker now, can you?" Mocking Sweden's poor self-defense strategy was amusing enough for the Dane to let out a chuckle. "It sounds like a poor love story, to give up your strength, and your life for some little pretty whore who just happened to cross your way to be the greatest kingdom in the whole world."

The sarcasm was dripping from Denmark's lips, Sweden just shook his head, not knowing what to answer. "But, you gave it all up, so you could enjoy your life with you little whore, and does he pay you back? I don't think so, baby." Denmark smiled as he dramatically paused. "You're way too proud to do something like that, please tell me that you broke your spine or something, so I won't have to be embarrassed with you not wanting to fight when it should be your destiny. We were born to rule the world, we were made so we could stand on our own and become the mightiest. So, why don't you join me? We would be the strongest warriors ever to walk this Earth."

"Mightiest." One word, so many emotions. The old desire to rule the world took place in Sweden's head, slowly dulling his mind as a small smile lit his lip, this was noticed by Denmark who smirked and lowered his axe. It wouldn't take much to make the stoic man melt from here. He eventually dropped it on the floor.

"Yes, mightiest. We'll make one nation after the other ours, we'll make a new country and we'll rename the Earth. We're going to be the strongest, what do you say? Join me or not?" Denmark knew exactly what he was doing, pulling that desire to be the best, to be the strongest up to life again was the most brilliant thing he could do since he knew how much Sweden desired for world domination.

The Dane turned it into a game which made the Swede confused when the desire of power was challenged by the hot lips of the slightly shorter one. Sweden was waiting for Denmark to continue the act he himself had started, his desire searched for another brush against his lips, they were both fighting it, neither of them wanted to give in and it forced them to touch each other's lips so lightly it couldn't be called a kiss.

"I hate you." The Swede crashed their lips together, smearing the blood from Denmark's nose on his own face, not realizing until now that he really needed a release, he had needed it for so long, but he had suppressed it during the years he and Finland were married. He was forcing himself to only do it on special occasions, if he was lucky that is. Denmark would probably make it happen more often, even if Sweden was forced to be on the bottom he was fine with it, it wasn't like he hadn't been there before.

"No, you don't." The Dane tried to dominate the Swede but was bitterly defeated in that task. He decided he would win in another area instead. He pushed towards Sweden so he would take a step back, nailed him against the wall as he ran his hands down the sides of the slightly taller one and landed on the growing bulge between Sweden's legs, forcing a massage on him.

"I know." Sweden's desire to make it all happen faster made him bite down Denmark's lower lip, the Swede refused to make a sound when the massage grew more and more intense for every time the slightly taller one tried to fight back. "And I hate you for that." Sweden answered the hungry kiss with both tongue and teeth, partly wanting the Dane, partly hurting him on purpose.

"Oh, I love to hear those words coming from your lips." Denmark's sentence was interrupted by wanting kisses, licking tongues and biting teeth. "It reminds me of… a certain someone." The Dane didn't realize until it was too late that he was about to mention Norway in the middle of regaining the Swede's trust, it took a few moments for the words to sink into Sweden's brain but when they did he wasn't late to act. A strong punch later and Denmark was on the floor again, far away from his precious axe. The Swede was in charge this time.

"You're disgusting." Sweden whiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked like he was going to kill the Dane any second now.

"How many times have I heard you say those words, yet I find you trembling in my arms. You can't resist me, and I think we have the evidence right in front of us." Denmark was pointing towards Sweden's half hard member, smiling like he had won something.

"You're still disgusting." Sweden saw that the Dane tried to get away but he quickly kicked him in the chest and Denmark suddenly found himself lying on his back, with trouble to breathe properly. "You started this. I won't let you go now." Sweden got down quickly, spreading Denmark's legs as he shoved his pants off of him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Denmark panicked when he didn't have the control, the Swede loved it.

"Don't tease me like that… it's been too long." Sweden suddenly smirked and forced the Dane's arms up above his head. "You're mine."

"No, wait!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I'll be honest with you, I hate to do this shit, but I can't decide who should be on top because, (I love them both too much :D) at this stage both of them has equal chance to "rape" the other, it's only a matter of will and strength. So who do you think should top? Sweden or Denmark?**

**There will be a second chapter up faster if you vote now! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

******Who do you think should top? Sweden or Denmark?**:  
Sweden: 17 votes  
**Denmark: 3 votes**

"No, wait!" Denmark's hands were nailed to the floor by the taller one's stronger grip. Sweden shuddered slightly when his shoulder began to hurt like hell when the Dane fought against him and tried in every way possible to get freed from the other's grip. "Fuck you!" The Dane spitted out as the Swede placed himself between his kicking legs and nailed him onto the floor. There was no way Denmark could get out of the forceful kiss the Swede placed upon his lips, they started a fight with lips, tongues and teeth involved, both of them refusing to lose to the other.

Sweden's fingers traveled quickly down the Dane's body, he was overtaken by the reawakened lust he had suppressed for so long and it didn't cross his mind that it was actually _Denmark_ who was underneath him, because that bastard had awoken something inside of him, a long gone feeling of completeness that Sweden hadn't allowed himself to miss in a too long time for him to even remember when the last time he felt like this was. He undid the buttons on the Dane's long coat one by one and he felt even more aroused when he could touch the skin underneath the fabric.

"Fuck off!" Denmark wasn't going to submit to the Swede any time soon and buried his boots into Sweden's back, Sweden groaned and immediately stopped undoing the last button to punch the Dane in the stomach. Denmark let out a cry of pain and threatened to kick the Swede in the back again, but before he could do so Sweden reached up and grabbed his throat, forcing him to give up his plans as he clenched his fingers warningly around his neck, the Dane immediately calmed down and received a forceful kiss for doing so.

"I hate you, babe. I really do." The Dane whispered hoarsely as he let the Swede place rough kisses just beneath his ear. The taller clenched his finger's around the other's throat while he lifted his head again to look down at the angry expression the over-confident bastard had nailed onto his face. With a sigh of tiredness the Swede let his gloved fingers ran along the slightly shorter's jawline and brushed his thumb harshly against his lips.

"Filthy mouth, needs cleaning." He said with a hoarse tone, flowing with lust and annoyance to the other's use of unnecessary vocabulary. It turned him on that the Dane so desperately wanted to insult him, but it annoyed him deeply to be provoked in this kind of circumstances. He forced his thumb inside the filthy, obnoxious mouth, an idea lit up his eyes. He licked his lips as he pulled back his fingers from the Dane's mouth, immediately stroked himself down the stomach to his crotch, unzipped his pants and took out his almost hard member. The look he got from the man beneath him combined the eyes of a longing for the large cock to be deep inside him but the expression of rage which washed over his face told that he already knew what the Swede had in mind.

"You wouldn't dare." The Dane hissed through the strong grip around his throat, the taller loosened up the grip only to quickly take a hold of the shorter one's hands and forced them up above his head. He struggled a bit with the amount of temper and curses the slimmer spat out on him while he fixed his grip so he could hold up the obnoxious one's arms with only one hand. "Fuck you!" The Dane shouted as the Swede sat down at his upper part of his chest, the stronger took a grip around the filthy mouth and forced it open.

"So filthy…" Sweden muttered as he raised his hips to settle his erection close to Denmark's open mouth. The taller shoved his length down his throat and both let out muffled noises of pleasure and pain. "Bite me… and I'll dislocate your jaw." He said huskily as he moved his length in and out of the wet, hot cavern that was the obnoxious Dane's mouth. The taller blonde cooperated quite reluctantly but nonetheless tried to keep up with the Swede's impatiently increasing pace as he thrust back and forth inside his mouth. "Turn around." Sweden helped the Dane to move around by yanking his hair and holding his body down to the floor as much as it was possible.

"Fuck off!" Denmark felt his hips being pulled up so that his ass was resting against the Swede's hard length, Sweden held his head down so he wouldn't try anything funny and started push inside the taller ones unprepared hole. But, it didn't seem to be any problem as the shorter noticed how easily he slid inside him, a vague thought that Denmark must've planned this all from the beginning crossed his mind, but he chased it away, thinking that even this dumb being wouldn't try to mess with Sweden just to get some. On the other hand, the other seemed to give in a little too easy and he hadn't told him to stop yet.

With his mind clouded by lust Sweden stopped thinking and continued to thrust in and out of the slimmer male's body, they both groaned and suddenly there was no limit in his mind anymore and he reached down to the taller one's shoulder and clumsily turned him around. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to do it like the Dane and instead do it so he would at least know what kind of feelings he gave to the other. The slimmer male groaned again as his back hit against the wooden floor when the Swede picked up speed, but surprisingly enough he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, encouraging him to go deeper.

"F-fuck." Denmarks suddenly lifted his back from the floor and for a second he hang loosely around Sweden's hips, the shorter took this as a challenge and aimed at the same spot, successfully hitting it again after a couple of more thrusts. Denmark bit down his tongue to try and hide the pleasure from showing but he Swede noticed the tiny twitches the slimmer body shot out every time he hit all the right spots. "Ah! FUCK!" Suddenly Denmark released his seed over both their chests and with the clenching muscles wrapping tight around his length and a coupler of thrusts later Sweden was pulled over the edge too.

"Leave now, please." Sweden said as he pulled out and sat up on his knees, Denmark refused to let go of the shorter one's hips.

"Never, baby. I told I'd make you mine, I've waited too long for you to fold and now I want you again." He grinned. "Fuck… you can fuck, you know that right, sexy?"

"No, leave now, please." Sweden challenged the Dane's suddenly pissed off expression with a stone cold glare and put a hand on his shoulder. Denmark suddenly pushed the other to his back and his mouth was between the shorter one's legs before he could react, sucking the thick length the Swede possessed vigorously. Sweden growled deep down his throat and bucked his hips up in the hot cavern and let the Dane work him hard again.

"Not, here, babe." The Dane let his mouth go of the length and pulled the muscular body with him. "Bed now, or at least something soft to lay on."

"…" Sweden couldn't find words as he didn't want to tell the Dane to get out of there one more time because now that he was hard again he wouldn't get rid of it on his beloved Finland anytime soon. It was better to just cooperate and let Denmark fall down on the bed and spread his legs for him one more time. It would just be this once this happened anyway.

They engaged themselves in another round, that led to a third and the Dane successfully got them going until they heard a horrified scream downstairs and knew that now was the time to leave the Swede to explain all the broken furniture and why their house looked like they had been robbed to the worried Finn.

"Good luck, babe. If he doesn't kill you I'll play with you another time." Denmark smirked and left through the window like a graceful cat and ran home to his beloved Norway. Sweden swallowed, changed into clothes and went down to calm down his wife. He was greeted by their dog and lifted the white little fluffball into his arms and sighed. This was going to take some time to explain, though in the end, it was worth it.


End file.
